


Kept in the Dark

by OSuzanne (Emiline)



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anger, Angst, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt, Suspense, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/OSuzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel gets in trouble with his friends for keeping a secret from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This story is intentionally vague and left as a cliff-hanger. I leave it up to you to decide what is really going on.  
> I imagined the characters to be in 17-19 year old range.  
> Codename: Kids Next Door belongs to Tom Warburton, Curious Pictures and Cartoon Network.

Nigel Uno sighed when he heard the front door open and slam. Seconds later Abigail Lincoln strode into his room, quivering with anger.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"It's nice to see you too" he replied.

"You.... you" her voice was quivering. She took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't your concern."

"Like hell it wasn't! We're your _friends_, Nigel. Of course it was, and still is, our concern."

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me. There is nothing you could have done anyways."

She slammed her fist down on the table. "You don't know that! And when were you planning to tell us? You were going to tell us, weren't you?"

The boy shrugged uncomfortably.

"Dammit, how could you do this to us?"

"How could I do this to you?' he replied incredulously. "I'm the one who is being affected by this, how do you think I feel?"

"You're right, it's your problem. But I still can believe you thought so little of your friends that you wouldn't tell us what was going on. I had to find out from my mother! We care about you Nigel, Wally and Kuki and Hoagie and I do. And we're very hurt that you wouldn't share this with us. You know we would have done everything we could and—" she cut off his protest "even if there wasn't anything we could have done, it would have been good to know."

She sank into a chair and buried her face in her hands.

"I was scared,' he admitted finally. "I wanted to protect you guys. Maybe I was wrong about that. And I thought..." he closed his eyes. When he spoke again, it was in a hoarse whisper. "I hoped, that just maybe, one day I'd wake up and it would all turn out to have been a bad dream."

Hoagie Gilligan entered the room.

"Brought the whole gang did you?" Nigel inquired.

"Naw, just me." A ghost of a smile flitted across Hoagie's face. "Abby called me and told me she was coming to see you. Well, frankly, I was a little worried."

"About her or me?"

"Both, I think."

"I'm fine, Hoagie." Abby said tiredly.

"I think you should go home and get some rest, okay Abby?" Hoagie gently helped her out of the chair.

"I am a little tired," she admitted. "Bye Nigel."

"Bye Abby, thanks for coming to see me."

The two boys sat in silence until they heard the front door open and shut.

"Have you come to yell at me too?" Nigel asked.

"I thought about it," Hoagie admitted, "but I suspect Abby probably did a pretty good job of it. That doesn't mean I won't lecture you." He sounded tired as well.

"Yeah, she did a pretty thorough job. I guess I was wrong not to tell you guys. I was trying to protect you, but it didn't work. I'm sorry."

"You were wrong. As your friends, we deserve to know. You should have told us and we could have been there for you. We were worried about you, especially Abby. I know she'd never tell you, but she was worried sick."

"I'm so sorry Hoagie." He sounded truly repentant.

"It's not all your fault." Hoagie replied gruffly. "Well, a lot of it is."

This earned him a glare.

"But some of it is what you're going through."

"Do the others know?" Nigel asked.

"No, we haven't told them yet."

"I'll tell them then."

The ghost of a smile re-appeared on Hoagie's face. "I think they would appreciate that." His face became serious once again. "I think you should talk to Abby again, soon. After she has had a chance to rest and calm down."

"Yes, I think you're right. Thank you."

"Well, life calls. I'll drop by again soon."

Once again Nigel Uno was alone. This time though, it was not going to be a permanent condition.


End file.
